


La totale disfatta di Tezuka

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Che fine aveva fatto il quattordicenne che era riuscito a disputare un incontro con un infortunio?Non solo quello studente aveva dimostrato al pubblico che nemmeno il più forte dei mali sarebbe riuscito a piegarlo, ma era certo di aver dato una lezione a quel rivale che l’aveva messo a dura prova in un lungo se non eterno tiebreak.Che fine aveva fatto tutta la forza che aveva un tempo?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note: FutureFic! non ben specificata, OOC  
> Titolo: La totale disfatta di Tezuka  
> Fandom: Prince of tennis  
> Pairing: Atobe x Tezuka  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Totale disfatta  
> FutureFic!, OOC

Tezuka ancora non poteva credere che dopo tutto quel tempo le labbra di Atobe ancora riuscissero a sconvolgergli la mente. Era come se il suo fisico mai si fosse abituato ai persistenti baci del coetaneo che tormentavano ogni angolo del suo corpo, dal collo dove iniziava sempre a baciarlo con quella passione incredibile, fino a raggiungere le sue parti più intime che non aveva mai concesso a nessun altro e mai l’avrebbe fatto.  
Era dominato da quelle carezzevoli labbra, dolci e allo stesso tempo la cosa più lussuriosa dell’intero universo e quando veniva in contatto con la sua erezione finiva con l’essere catturato in una rete di passione.  
Lo succhiava avidamente come se avesse tutta l’intenzione di stremarlo ed era quello che riusciva a fare, ogni volta la sua mente andava ripetutamente in tumulto ritrovandosi a gemere e chiamare il nome di Atobe senza il benché minimo controllo.  
Veniva travolto dall’ex rivale e ora suo amante, che gli faceva provare un piacere unico, intenso e veemente. Tezuka alla fine non desiderava altro che essere posseduto da quella bocca magica e sensazionale che gli faceva provare ogni volta degli orgasmi talmente vigorosi da farlo rimanere sempre senza fiato.


End file.
